Many electronic communication devices are subjected to power constraints. For example, cellular telephones, radios, and pagers may use rechargeable batteries to provide device power when the device is not attached to a continuous power source. The amount of time that a device is operational between battery charges depends on the rate of power consumption of the device. Developers continue to derive new ways of extending the operational time of power-constrained communications devices.